Naruto 2
by Zex AngelWing
Summary: A team of three 15 year olds, Zex, Sinx, and Steph. Have just finished the first part of the Chunin exams and are about to take the others. What will happen to them. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The second part of the Chunin exams

The three young ninja had just got done with the first part of the exams, the written portion. That part of the exam seemed a bit easy for them, they figured out how to complete the exam when the tenth question came. Now they were at the second portion, at the entrance of the forest of doom, and listening to the instructions that were being given to them, so that they could complete that part of the exam. When she finished and said for every to come up and get there scrolls Zex walked up and grabbed the scroll. He came back to his to Sinx, and Steph who were his teammates and they were not to far away.

"Well looks like we got our self's and earth scroll" Said Zex.

Yep looks like it" replied Sinx" It also looks like we are the oldest group of kids here."

"Yeah, sensai was right on the decision to not let us take the exams last year, the competition looks tuff" Steph said to all of them, and both Sinx and Zex nodded.

"Well we better get going on in, I hear if we are one of the last ones in we won't far very well." Sinx said.

The group walked to one of the many entrances and entered. Once in the looked at each other and then they took off, jumping from tree to tree. Zex, Sinx, and Steph were in search of their first fight, so that they could get done with this faze of the exams.

"Nobody, not a single person" said Sinx in a pouty like voice

"I know, I was hopping to find some one and fight so that we can get this over with" replied Zex.

Not to long after Zex spoke a kunai wized past his head, then another flew past Steph's head. All three of them looked around to see who had thrown them, and they smiled when they found who did.

"Well we have our fight now" Steph said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fight found, first one of the exams

Zex jumped down and landed in front of his opponents, Sinx, and Steph joined him a few seconds later landing next to Zex.

"So, lets settle this little battle with a one on one fight" Zex said as he stepped toward his enemy.

"Be careful, we do not know them, or what they are capable of." Steph said to Zex.

"Don't worry I will be fine." Zex replied

Both Zex and his opponent that was chosen from the other team stepped forward.

I am Zex and you are?" Zex asked his opponent.

"I am Sasuke." Replied Sasuke.

Alrighty then Sasuke, lets begin." Said Zex as he threw off his coat and his black like flame tattoo was now visable on his right arm. He stood there waiting for Sasuke to make the first move.

"Ah so I see you are a member of the infamous AngelWing family, from the Village hidden in the clouds?" asked Sasuke.

"Well yes I am from that very family." Replied Zex as he ran at sasuke full speed.

When Zex got to Sasuke he threw a punch but sasuke dodged it easily and he smiled. He blinked once and revealed his Sharingon eyes. Zex didn't see that he had gotten his blood line ability out. By the time he seen the eyes he had just completed making his hand motions but it was to late.

"Blue lightening jutsu" Zex called out.

Sasuke smiled and copied the jutsu exactly and did the same after he dodged Zex's attack. The counter attack by sasuke hit Zex square on, and he flew back a few feet from a sudden blast of blue lightening that had struck him.

Zex closed his eyes then opened them slowly to reveal his blood line trait, the Blue shadow eyes.

(The blood line trait that Zex has is called The blue shadow eye((Or rather Blue lightening eye))This blood line trait lets him transfer his chakra into lighting energy, it also allows him to control the static that is built up in the surrounding area. This blood line ability is very powerful and the tattoo that is on his arm surprises the that power that he is capable of.)

His eye was blue, and a single black lightening streak that went across the pupil. Sasuke hesitated and threw a kunai at him, which Zex saw coming and caught it, then threw it to the ground. Blue lightening started to swirl around Zex's feet and he smiled.

"Blue Shadow Eyes." Zex called out and one of the streaks of lightening that was swirling around his feet flew at Sasuke.

Sasuke just barly dodged the attack and got up looking at Zex, at a lose for what to do


End file.
